tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
WAIT, WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (Episode)
Wait, WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT is the first episode of Adventures of the Mask starring Mask and Boba Fett Synopsis Boba Fett is hunting down a strange artifact rumored to give its user god like powers, he gets more than he bargained for. Plot The "Hunt" Skark is running, running, running. The man is chasing him, he is going to kill him, he doesn't even know what he did. The man has found him, he's cornered him, he's going to die, oh no wait, its only Boba Fett his best friend (well for Skark at least). "Sorry I scared you, Skark" says Boba Fett. "I hear you heard some possible jobs for me." "Can't you just approach me in a bar like a regular human," says Skark shaking. "Anyway the dude's name is uh.. JOE (you have to shout his name), he wants you to find an artifact, a mask that gives its wearer godlike powers, shouldn't be too difficult, right." Fett accepts and goes to JOE (you have to shout his name)'s mansion. There JOE (y.h.t.s.h.n.) tells him who had the mask last. The previous owner was named Tartar Plutt, Tartar is currently a hermit deep in the Kamino seas. The Return Home Boba Fett is shown flying Slave 1 to Kamino, he lands it and is greeted by mercenaries who point guns at him, they ask him if he has clearance, he then removes his helmet, his face (Jango Fett's) is apparently clearance enough. He goes in and is greeted by Taun We, she says its good to have him back. Boba says he came to ask if he can hire some divers and he gives Taun We the location. She says no one will dive that deep, Fett concedes that that the job is just too damn hard and not worth the risk. He then says he wants to take a look at his and Jango's residence before he leaves. He goes in and remarks that the last time he saw the place was when he and Jango escaped Obi-Wan Kenobi (in Attack of the Clones). He looks the place over and Taun We asks him if he wants to take anything, he is about to leave, but at the last second grabs one of Jango's old helmets. Suddenly, an alarm goes off, someone is attacking. Everything but Sink Boba Fett goes out to fight this enemy using Slave One. He does a good job fighting it, but it shoots him hard and his ships falls into the oceans of Kamino, he falls falls falls falls falls sinks sinks sinks sinks sinks It also happens to be right over the really deep location where the mask is located. The Trench Fett realizes this and since he has some water diving gear with him, and is down there anyway, and needs the money to repair his ship he decides to go find Tartar and this mask. He goes deep into the trench. After diving 50,000 feet, he finds a downed ship. He goes inside and sees a horrifying creature, it turns out to be Tartar, twisted by living underground. He refuses to let Fett have the mask, but this only gets him killed. Fett grabs it and goes to shore, he then runs into the guy that shot him down, Skotrin Vok. Vok takes the mask and puts it on.....all hell breaks loose The Mask Notes * This takes place around A New Hope (not that it matters) * The music that plays when Fett finds the downed ship is the Abyss theme. Cast * Jim Carrey as The Mask, Narrator * Karl Urban as Boba Fett * Josh Gad as Skark * Simon Pegg as Tartar Plott * Taun We * Skotrin Vok * JOE (You have to shout his name) Category:Episodes Category:Leostales Category:The Mask Category:First Episodes